The Warrior Cat Name Generator Thingy Of Awesomness!
by Claradreamer
Summary: Everyone seems to be doing warrior cat generators so I just thought I'd give it a try...
1. Chapter 1

**Name**

 **Prefix:  
Take your favorite animal (like a cat) and turn the letters into numbers (C-3, a-1 , T-20) and add them together (3+1+20=24). If your number is two digits, add those two digits together(2+4=6). Repeat if sum is two digits again.  
**

 **1\. Raven/Eagle  
**

 **2\. Cloud/Panther  
**

 **3\. Aura/Badger  
**

 **4\. Light/Rain  
**

 **5\. Shadow/Creek  
**

 **6\. Echo/Frost  
**

 **7\. Rose/Thorn  
**

 **8\. Snow/Mountain  
**

 **9\. Dawn/Dusk  
**

 **Suffix:**

 **Take your prefix (Echo) and add up the letters (E-5, C-3, H-8, O-15: 5+3+8+15=31=3+1=4)**

 **1\. Wing**

 **2\. Dream**

 **3.** **Fur**

 **4.** **Mist**

 **5\. Pelt**

 **6\. Heart**

 **7\. Talon**

 **8\. Flower**

 **9\. Claw**

 **My name is Echomist. Nice. I think I'll keep that!**

 **(A story so I don't get in trouble)**

 **Once there was a kit. His name was Duskkit. He had a brother who's name was Superawesomeyouaren'tthebestbutiamkit (What was his Mom thinking?)** **Superawesomeyouaren'tthebestbutiamkit and Duskkit were always fighting so their Mom, Echomist, said "Don't fight. UNLESS IT'S TO THE DEATH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
**


	2. Rank

**Rank:**

 **Take your date of birth (The fourth) and a family member's (the ninteenth). Add them together (4+19=23). If there are two digits, add them together (2+3=5).**

 **1\. Deputy**

 **2\. Medicine cat**

 **3\. Warrior**

 **4\. Apprentice**

 **5\. Leader (change suffix to star)**

 **6\. Medicine cat apprentice (Change suffix to paw)**

 **7\. Queen/Warrior**

 **8\. Kit (change suffix to kit)**

 **9\. Pick your rank**

 **Cool! I'm a Leader.**

 **(another story so I don't get reported)**

 **Echostar was sad that her kits had fought to the death. I mean, it was just a suggestion. (if you have no idea what I am talking about READ CHAPTER 1!) But nonetheless she was leader. ;D**


	3. Pelt and Special ability

**Pelt:**

 **Make a list of your favorite animals (fox, wolf, cats, cheetah, bats, merlin, giant squid, peacock, tiger, caracal) and count how many there are (10). If there are double digits add them up.(1+0=1)  
**

 **1\. Silvery blue with black socks and tail tip**

 **2\. Light grey with black stripes, socks and tail tip**

 **3\. Russet with darker red spots, socks and tail tip**

 **4\. Siamese**

 **5\. Light brown tortise-shell with dark brown socks**

 **6\. Black cat with long fur**

 **7\. Red with Fox-like tail and white tail tip and socks**

 **8\. White with gray stripes and tail tip**

 **9\. White cat with black stocking (like socks but higher) on front left paw.**

 **Something special or powers** **(optional)** **:  
**

 **Count how many letters you have in your warrior cat name(Echostar=8 letters). If there are double digits add them up.**

 **1\. You have nine tails**

 **2\. You have dragon wings**

 **3\. You can change color**

 **4\. You have gills, a fish tail and a frill (If you have a tail tip, you dont anymore)**

 **5\. You always have mist around you**

 **6\. You can burst into flames and breathe fire**

 **7\. You can shoot stars from your mouth**

 **8\. You can glow so bright, that you can temporarily blind a cat**

 **9\. You can cause earthquakes and plants to grow rapidly.**

 **So my name is Echostar, the silveryblue leader with black socks and tail tip. I can glow so brightly that I can temporarily blind a cat.**

 **(Now, for a story. You know why)**

 **Echostar was in battle. An opposing cat scratched her.**

 **"You hurt me!" She said "SO NOW YOU WILL PAY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

 **She glowed so brightly he was blinded.**

 **"Ahh! I can't see!" He kept saying that. Echostar was so annoyed, after he said it for the ninth millionth time, so she tripped him and he fell off a cliff to his doom! The end!**


	4. Clan and Clan territorytraitescamp

**Clan:**

 **Take your initials (K.M.M.) and turn them into letters (11,13,13). Add them up (11+13+13=37) and if there are double digits, well you know the drill.(3+7=10) (1+0=1)  
**

 **1\. Hollyleaf**

 **2\. Jayfeather**

 **3\. Mapleshade**

 **4\. Dovewing**

 **5\. Lionblaze**

 **6\. Ivypool**

 **7\. Silverstream**

 **8\. Squirrelflight**

 **9\. Crowfeather**

 **Take the warrior cat name and use the suffix or prefix to make the name of your clan (Hollyclan/Leafclan)**

 **Now, for your clan territory/camp/Traites  
**

 **Hollyclan- Your clan's camp is surrounded by holly bushes making it hard for intruders to get in. Your territory is rich in nutrients which provides lots of vital herbs.  
**

 **Leafclan- You live in a lush green field. Your camp is around a small pond which the medicine cat grows herbs around.**

 **Jayclan- You live in the grasslands, where there are a few trees. You have practiced climbing them so much, it's seems like you fly when you leap through.**

 **Featherclan- You live in a prairie. You have a big hole, which you put prey in, keeping them alive by feeding them.**

 **Mapleclan- You live in a huge maple tree. The dens are in hollowed nooks.**

 **Shadeclan- Your camp is in a cave which is complexe and confuses intruders. Only true Shadeclan cats know their way through.**

 **Doveclan- Your cats are normally white or light brown, which makes it easy to camouflage against the white cliff in your territory where the pigeons normally nest.**

 **Wingclan- Your cats are fast, lithe and wiry. Your run so fast, it seems that you don't touch the ground.**

 **Lionclan- You are brave, fierce and loyal. Your clanmates are strong and normally look like a big cat. You live in a grassland next to a lake.**

 **Blazeclan- You live in a very dry territory. Thankfully, your camp is on a island in the middle of a lake. You can get to it because Two-legs build a bridge but never use it.**

 **Ivyclan- Your territory is filled with ivy. You are resistant to it but intruders are not.**

 **Poolclan- In the heart of your territory lies a small lake that full grown cats can stand in. Your camp is near a tree covered in ivy.**

 **Silverclan- There is a cave made of silver. This is your camp. The silver flakes off and gets caught in cat's fur making them silvery.**

 **Streamclan- Your camp is centered around a pond, with an small island in it, that takes up most of the pond. Full grown cats can reach across to the island. You store fish in it for leaf-bare.**

 **Squirrelclan- You are quick. You can climb trees in almost a second. You use this to flee incase of danger. There is one tree in camp which is used for camp meetings and quick escapes. There are small nooks for the kits to sleep in. There is moss for nests and the tree's branches spread far and wide so you can jump to other trees for escape.**

 **Flightclan- Your clan lives in the mountains, which makes you small. But you are brave, powerful and fast. Your camp is sheltered from the wind in a complex cave system.**

 **Crowclan- You are mostly black cats. You live near a lake. You can run fast and are very powerful.**

 **Featherclan-(It's up near Jayclan)**

 **So I am Echostar, the silvery-blue she-cat with black socks and a tail tip. I am leader of Leafclan. I can glow so brightly I can temporarily blind a cat.**

 **(now for a story)**

 **There once was a leaf. (I said leaf). I became a cat name Leafy who accidentally wandered into Leafclan territory. Echostar found out and called upon her whole clan to attack. The other cats were busy playing tag and such, so Echostar stalked away to do it her self. She blinded leafy and tripped him up. He fell off a cliff. The most awesome ending!**


	5. Mate

**Mate:**

 **Make a list of things that scare you (The dark, Creepy messages on people's profile that say repost or someone is gonna get you, Arachnids, Enclosed locked spaces (I'm cleistraphobic), Creepy stories about plushies coming alive (I have 59), creepy pictures that seem to look at you wherever you go, Random people jumping out and saying "Boo!"(Its very suprising)) and count how many you have (7). You know the drill for double digits, right? That will determine your mate's prefix. (If you are an apprentice, this is the cat whom you're destined to be mates with and make them a paw. If you are a medicine cat, nobody found out. If you are a female leader, this is your used to be mate.)**

 **1\. Doe/ Stag**

 **2\. Fawn/ Thistle**

 **3\. Lilac/ Kestrel**

 **4\. Lily/ Falcon**

 **5\. Silver/ Bear**

 **6\. Blue/ Badger**

 **7\. Gale/ Storm**

 **8\. Primrose/ Lightning**

 **9\. Vixen/ Reynard (These are female and male foxes)**

 **about the plentiful names of animals, I'm obsessed with getting a good name (not like Brackenfur or Thistleclaw which is boring)**

 **To get your mate's suffix. Make a list of things that you choked on (Asparagus X 1,000, Chicken, Broccoli, a vegatable I can't name, pasta) and count them. (5) Warning! Double digit drill. Then add the number of plushies you own (also known as stuffies, stuffed animals, teddy _). Double digit drill (59+5=64) (6+4=10) (1+0=1)**

 **1.** **Flower/ Leap  
**

 **2\. Stream/ Flight**

 **3\. Heart/ Stripe**

 **4\. Step/ Step**

 **5\. Shine/ Berry**

 **6\. Mountain/ Lake**

 **7\. Spirit/ Cloud**

 **8\. Pond/ Hill**

 **9\. Flight/ Leaf**

 **Are they from the clan? (optional)**

 **To determine if they are from another clan take the number of pets you own(ed) (9). You know what to do for double digits.**

 **1\. Rogue (shorten to suffic)**

 **2\. In the clan**

 **3\. They are leader (If you are leader, one of you has to step down)**

 **4\. Kittypet (Shorten to Prefx)**

 **5\. Loner (Suffix or Prefix)**

 **6\. From Lightclan**

 **7\. Secret father (your desicion, he just doesn't want to be known)**

 **8\. In the clan**

 **9\. He is from Forestclan, but has come to your clan**


	6. Mate's Pelt and other things

**Mate's Pelt, Rank and Personality:**

 **To get the pelt, take your mate's origins. If he is not in your clan or in a clan at all, Pick a number between 1-5. If he is in your clan pick a number form 5-10. Square it (Times it by itself). Add two. Take away three and multiply by two. Round it to the nearest ten and divide by ten. (7)  
**

 **1\. Black with white socks**

 **2\. Blue with black tiger stripes**

 **3\. Solid grey**

 **4\. Russet with black stripes, socks and tail tip**

 **5\. Yellow with mottled brown spots**

 **6\. Light brown with a white tail tip**

 **7\. Silvery-blue with a black stocking on his right hind leg**

 **8\. Black with white socks and a white stripe down his back**

 **9\. Brown with a faded white tail tip**

 **Special features (not powers)  
**

 **Pick your favorite color and count how many vowels there are. If there are more than five, CHOOSE A NEW COLOR!**

 **1\. He has a long scar from protecting a kit.**

 **2\. He has a long, long, long, long tail. Like, way longer than his body.**

 **3\. He is missing half an ear from saving a clanmate.**

 **4\. He is part of a prophecy**

 **5\. He always wears a Bird feather behind his ear.**

 **Personality:**

 **Take one of your special abilities in real life (cracking my wrist multiple times) and turn the first letter into a number (C=3). You know the double digits drill and everything else right?**

 **1\. Caring, Ambitious**

 **2\. Optimistic, Trusts too easily**

 **3\. Tireless, Hot-tempered**

 **4\. Brave, Leaps into battle too quickly  
**

 **5\. Protective, Lazy  
**

 **6\. Helpful,** **Doesn't listen to the warrior code**

 **7\. Courageous, Rebellious  
**

 **8\. Kind, Forgetful  
**

 **9\. Intelligient, Hungry for power  
**

 **So my mate, Stormleap of Forestclan (Now in my clan), is s** **ilvery-blue with a black stocking on his right hind leg. He has a long scar from saving a kit and he is tireless but hot-tempered.  
**

 **Now for a story!**

 **Echostar had two toms competing for her. Stormleap (from forestclan) and Superamazingkawaiiawesomecuteguy. They were constantly fighting. One day, they were arguing so intensely that Echostar had to break it up.**

 **"Toms, toms. Don't fight over me." Then her eyes began to glow red "UNLESS IT'S TO THE DEATH!"**

 **"What? I would never fight a cat to death over a mate!" said Superamazingkawaiiawesomecuteguy. The Stormleap bowled him over. Superamazingkawaiiawesomecuteguy fell over a cliff and Stormleap and Echostar walked off into the sunset!**


	7. All about your kits

**Kits:**

 **Litters of kits. Pick a problem in the world today (hunting for sport) and count how many words their are (3). Use the double digits drill. And hopefully you know what to do!**

 **1\. One litter of 3 kits**

 **2\. A litter of 4 and a litter of 2**

 **3\. T** **wo litters of 4 and one litter of 2**

 **4.** **One litter of 2**

 **5\. 2 Litters of 3**

 **6\. One litter of 4 but one died (sorry, I has running out of ideas)**

 **7\. One litter of 3, A litter of 4, and a litter of 1  
**

 **8\. One litter of 4**

 **9\. One litter of 3**

 **Choose a sibling (or a name you wish you were named) and count how many letters there are in your name. (If you are a kit, make yourself a warrior or just skip this). Do this for each kit you have. You choose the gender!  
**

 **A. Acornkit  
**

 **B. Batkit  
**

 **C. Condorkit  
**

 **D. Deerkit  
**

 **E. Eveningkit  
**

 **F. Frostkit  
**

 **G. Galekit  
**

 **H. Hailkit  
**

 **I. Icekit  
**

 **J. Juniperkit  
**

 **K. Kestrelkit  
**

 **L. Lilackit  
**

 **M. Maplekit  
**

 **N. Nettlekit  
**

 **O. Owlkit  
**

 **P. Pebblekit  
**

 **Q. Quailkit  
**

 **R. Runningkit  
**

 **S. Stagkit**

 **T. Talonkit  
**

 **U. Stripekit  
**

 **V. Vinekit  
**

 **W. Weaselkit  
**

 **X. Cloverkit  
**

 **Y. Mintkit  
**

 **Z. Flamekit  
**

 **If you have more than one litter, or you are a medicine cat/ Female leader make some of your kits into "paws" and warriors.**

 **Kit's pelt**

 **Take your kit's name and use the last letter of their prefix. Then go one letter back.**

 **A. White tabby with dark brown stripes and a small blue dot on the forehead  
**

 **B. Silver with small blue stripes and tail tip  
**

 **C. Toriseshell with slightly twisted paw  
**

 **D. White with black ears  
**

 **E. Brunet with Orange stockings  
**

 **F. Brown with black leopard spots  
**

 **G. Tortiseshell with a white hind leg  
**

 **H. A spitting Image of your mate  
**

 **I. A combination of you and your mate. His color, Your pattern.  
**

 **J. Blue with a long tail.  
**

 **K. Red with a black tail tip  
**

 **L. A spitting image of you  
**

 **M. Dark gray with lighter grey patches of fur  
**

 **N. Jet black with a white tail tip and socks  
**

 **O. Sandy yellow with white underbelly and chest  
**

 **P. White cat with light brown hood (different colored fur on the back of the head)  
**

 **Q. Blue with silver sock on front legs  
**

 **R. Solid colored (you pick the color)  
**

 **S. An image of you with (pick a color) stockings.  
**

 **T. Light grey with white mask, chest, underbelly, stocking and tail tip (a mask is different colored fur on the nose, mouth and the front of the neck)  
**

 **U. Siamese  
**

 **V. Blue with black ear tips, tail tip and socks with a black stocking on front left leg  
**

 **W. White with tortiseshell hood  
**

 **X. Dark gray with black stripes  
**

 **Y. White with a jet black mask  
**

 **Z. Silver with blue stockings  
**

 **Eye color**

 **Do this quiz**

 **arielb10/what-element-are-you**

 **and take your element and use that for your kit's eye color (sorry I forgot to do yours and your mate's so choose which element sounds the coolest for your eye color and which sounds most unlike you for your mate!)**

 **Earth: Brown Eyes**

 **Air: Light Blue**

 **Fire: Amber Right Eye and Blue Left Eye  
**

 **Water: Turqouise (I know I spelled this wrong)  
**

 **Darkness: Dark Brown with a hint of amber**

 **Light: The color of your eye in the right and your mates in the left (If you got this or your mate did pick a color)  
**

 **Disability (optional) Do for one kit or more. Choose who**

 **Take your eye color in your left eye**

 **Brown- Crooked foot**

 **Light blue- Half an ear missing**

 **Blue- Blind**

 **Turquoise- Deaf**

 **Dark Brown- To weak to become a warrior\**

 **(For all those who chose to have their kit have a disability)  
Prophecy **

**Choose the kit who has the disability**

 **A. Acornkit- The acorn lives on the mighty oak but will fall into dark times. The Wind will knock it from the tree but the acorn will grow to a mighty oak  
**

 **B. Batkit- A bat will fly, trying to take on the night, but will fall to the ground, never to fly again, seeking a new destiny  
**

 **C. Condorkit- A condor's wings are strong and powerful and will take it to a new height againts the sky  
**

 **D. Deerkit- The deer will leap, only to stumble and fall, breaking its leg and having to seek a new future  
**

 **E. Eveningkit- The Evening holds the stars but has to overcome to light to win  
**

 **F. Frostkit- The frost is quiet but will know a secret and will have to speak loud  
**

 **G. Galekit- The wind can be a gentle breeze bringing the much-needed rain, but can also blow apart a clan if taken to the evil storm  
**

 **H. Hailkit- Hail beats down if shown to evil and can destroy the clans with the help of the tearing wind  
**

 **I. Icekit- The ice is strong, but easy to break and will crack if the sun comes to close  
**

 **J. Juniperkit- A juniper bush clings to the ground in the wild wind but will be blown away if the wind becomes a star  
**

 **K. Kestrelkit- A Kestrel will try to catch the mouse, but the mouse will trick him everytime. The two are rivals and will fight and destroy the clans unless stopped  
**

 **L. Lilackit- same as juniperkit  
**

 **M. Maplekit- A maple tree will start from a sapling, weak against the wind  
**

 **N. Nettlekit- same as juniperkit  
**

 **O. Owlkit- same as condorkit  
**

 **P. Pebblekit- A pebble in the stream is alone and can be swept away by the harsh current  
**

 **Q. Quailkit- The quail is small but unique and will have to rise above the predator to become the star  
**

 **R. Runningkit- The runner is as fast as the wind and will go great distances to save the clan  
**

 **S. Stagkit- same as deerkit  
**

 **T. Talonkit- A talon is strong as one but is even stronger will each other  
**

 **U. Stripekit- (I'm having writer's block. can you make up your own please?)  
**

 **V. Vinekit- same as Juniperkit  
**

 **W. Weaselkit- The weasel with run if frightened, but will soon have to stand up against the predator  
**

 **X. Cloverkit- A clover with four leaves is unique, but different and will have to stand up proud to become special  
**

 **Y. Mintkit- same as Juniperkit  
**

 **Z. Flamekit- A flame is small but will grow to a storm if not stopped in time  
**


	8. All about your parents

**Parents:**

 **For your mother use the month your mother was born in (If you don't know use your favorite month besides the month you were born)**

 **January. Lilystream**

 **February. Honeyfur**

 **March. Cloudheart**

 **April. Skygaze**

 **May. Streamsong**

 **June. Amberpelt**

 **July. Ivyvine**

 **August. Cloverstem**

 **September. Pinepond**

 **October. Willowpelt**

 **November . Emberfoot**

 **December. Seedbreeze**

 **For your father use the month your father was born in (If you don't know pick a random month)**

 **January. Wolfsong  
**

 **February. Bearheart**

 **March. Elmflight**

 **April. Stagleap**

 **May. Owlpelt**

 **June. Badgerclaw**

 **July. Barkfur**

 **August. Voleblaze**

 **September. Palenose**

 **October. Fallowberry**

 **November. Hawkflight**

 **December. Blizzardpelt**

 **For their pelts, use the month you and someone you know were born in. For your mother, use your month and your father, use the other month.**

 **January. Brown with white ear tips**

 **Febuary. Red tabby**

 **March. Looks like one of the kits in your first litter (pick one)**

 **April. Slender pure black cat**

 **May. Red with white ear tip, tail tip and socks**

 **June. Blue with silvery mask**

 **July. Gold dappled tabby**

 **August. Black with a white forepaw**

 **September. White with dark gray stripes**

 **October. Blue with silvery grey tailtip and socks**

 **November. Dark ginger**

 **December. White with light grey tiger stripes**

 **For their eyes use the main color of their pelt:**

 **Brown. Amber eyes**

 **Red. Icy blue eyes**

 **Black. Pale green eyes**

 **Blue. Brown eyes**

 **White. Pale yellow eyes**

 **Ginger. Fern green eyes**

 **Like your kit. Their left eye is pale yellow and their other is pale amber**

 **My Mother is Lilystream and my father is Hawkflight. Lilystream is a slender pure black cat with pale green eyes and Hawkflight is red with white ear tips, tail tips and socks with Icy blue eyes.**

 **Story:**

 **Lilystream and Hawkflight had a crazy kit named Echokit. She was loved by all. When she became an apprentice she began fighting with her parents because she thought they loved her littermates more. When she became a warrior, Lilystream and Hawkflight had mysteriously disapeared...**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	9. All about your littermates

**Littermates:**

 **Seekers, Survivors or Warriors?**

 **Seekers: One littermate**

 **Survivors: Two littermates**

 **Warriors: Three littermates**

 **Names and ranks:**

 **Use your favorite number and add your least favorite number. You know the double digit drill. Odd numbers are she-cats, even numbers are toms. If you are a kit, change the suffix to kit and get rid of the rank. Same thing for apprentice except turn warrior and queen into apprentice and Medicine cat into Medicien cat apprentice. If you are a leader/ your mate and is a leader so is your littermate, one of them has to step down...**

 **1\. Specklestream- Medicine cat  
**

 **2\. Falconstorm- Warrior**

 **3\. Brightflame- Queen**

 **4\. Dewwhisker-** **Medicinecat**

 **5\. Rainfeather- Warrior**

 **6\. Badgerstar- It's kinda obvious, right?**

 **7\. Goldencloud- Warrior**

 **8\. Owltail- Warrior**

 **9\. Swiftspirit- Queen**

 **Pelt:**

 **Pick your two favorite elements and combine the pelt colors and patterns. Eliminate and mix together  
**

 **Water:** **Blue with silver leopard spots  
**

 **Air: White with gray tail tip and stockings**

 **Fire: Orange-red with black mask, underbelly and chest**

 **Earth: Brown with Black underbelly and tail tip**

 **Darkness:** **Dark Mottled tabby**

 **Light:** **White with Black tiger stripes**

 **Ether: Pure black**

 **Eyes:**

 **You can choose for your cat to have different colored eyes. If you want the same color of eyes, use your favorite color. If you want different color of eyes, pick you favorite color for right eye and least favorite for left eye.**

 **If you have more than one littermate, use some one else's colors.**

 **Red: Amber**

 **Orange: Icy blue**

 **Yellow: Pale yellow**

 **Green: Fern green**

 **Blue: Striking blue**

 **Purple: Dark blue eyes**

 **RAINBOW!: Pick any color you want!  
**


	10. Kittypet name

**To find your kittypet name, there are two options: 1. Names like Oreo (based off an object) or 2 a human like name.**

 **human-like names.  
**

 **To find your kittypet name choose which type of name you want (1 or 2)**

 **1.**

 **Choose you favorite dessert.  
**

 **Cake: Oreo/ Orlando  
**

 **Pie: Jing/ Fudge  
**

 **Cookies: Pixie/ Apollo  
**

 **Ice-cream: Bell/ Atlas  
**

 **Fruit: Tigerlily/ Comet  
**

 **Brownies: Butterscotch/  
**

 **Candy: Caramel/ Charcoal  
**

 **Jello/Jelly: Karma/ Disney  
**

 **Other: Ivy/** **Whisker**

 **or 2.**

 **First letter of your name**

 **A. Zapha/ Zorro**

 **B. Yoki/ Yuri**

 **C. Xena/ Widget**

 **D. Vevila/ Vorpal**

 **E. Flossie/ Brey**

 **F. Queen/ Pine**

 **G. Maxie/ Blink  
**

 **H. Cotton/ Ian  
**

 **I. Aventia/ Cailen  
**

 **J. Kesia/ Cooper  
**

 **K. Prima/ Zaiden  
**

 **L. Alisa/ Ashon  
**

 **M. Lanette/ Koris  
**

 **N. Genisis/ Kedar  
**

 **O. Zilia/ Twist  
**

 **P. Amethyst/ Blaze  
**

 **Q. Cleo/ Timurr  
**

 **R. Eleanor/ Ramior  
**

 **S. Arieta/ Aegle  
**

 **T. Tacie/ Galawin  
**

 **U. Sophie/ Speckle  
**

 **V.** **Varawa**

 **W. Gytha/** **Solan**

 **X. Veda/ Kemenes  
**

 **Y. Leandra/ Berlioz  
**

 **Z. Sarafiro/ Tao  
**


	11. Kittypet appereance

**Kittypet Appearance:**

 **Pick your favorite number between 1-10. This will give you one color of pelt. For another color, pick your favorite number between 10-20. For your pattern pick your favorite between 20-30.**

 **1\. White**

 **2\. Ginger**

 **3\. Black**

 **4\. Grey**

 **5\. Blue-gray**

 **6\. Silver**

 **7\. Red-ginger**

 **8\. Light grey**

 **9\. Dark grey**

 **10\. Silver-blue**

 **11\. Dark brown**

 **12\. Light black**

 **13\. Tan**

 **14\. Orange-red**

 **15\. Greyer-blue (more grey than blue)**

 **16\. Light gray-blue**

 **17\. RAINBOW! (Ya, just kidding. Blue)**

 **18\. Light ginger**

 **19\. Brown-ginger**

 **20\. Silver-grey**

 **20\. 1st color main with 2nd color stripes**

 **21\. 2nd color chest, mask and underbelly**

 **22\. 2nd color main with 1st color socks and tailtip with ear tips**

 **23\. Solid coloring. Pick which colour.**

 **24\. Tortoiseshell. Main color is the 1st color. Use different shades of the 2nd color.**

 **25\. 1st color main with 2nd color patches**

 **26\. 2nd color with 1st color underbelly and stripes**

 **27\. 1st color and 2nd color cheetah print**

 **28\. 2nd colour with 1st color marking on forehead**

 **29\. 1st color main with 2nd color patch on left side**

 **30\. 2nd color main with 1st colour socks, chest, mask, underbelly, tailtip and stocking on your choice of leg.**

 **So, as a kittypet, my name is Prima. I am a grey kittypet with a blue patch on my left side.**

 **For eyes. Do you guys remember the elements test I had for your warrior cat appearence? Pick the element you wish you were. They were Darkness, light, water, earth, fire and air.**

 **Darkness- Icy blue**

 **Light- Amber**

 **Water- Pale green**

 **Earth- Bright, peircing blue**

 **Fire- Deep forest green**

 **Air- pale blue**

 **I am a kittypet named Prima. I am a gray she-cat with a blue patch on my left side and bright, piercing blue eyes.**


	12. Kittypet Housefolk

**Housefolk:**

 **To get how many housefolk you have and who they are, choose your favorite pattern out of these: Stripes, Dots, Splotches, Zigzag, Random and spiral**

 **Stripes- Small boy and parents**

 **Dots- Female**

 **Splotches- Three kids, two girls and one boy. Only the Mom.**

 **Zigzag- Male**

 **Random- You choose**

 **Spiral- Female and Male with newborn boy**

 **To get the names of your housefolk (Female), choose your favorite thing out of these: Moon, Sun, Stars, Sky, Lightning, Clouds, Shootingstar, Thunder, Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Darkness, Light and Magic**

 **Moon- Tahiti**

 **Sun- Daisy**

 **Star- Adriel**

 **Sky- Ertia**

 **Lightning- Michelle**

 **Clouds- Zana**

 **Shottingstar- Daniela**

 **Thunder- Rena**

 **Earth- Ellamae**

 **Air- Ezprenza**

 **Fire- Kira**

 **Water- Leilani**

 **Darkness- Isa**

 **Light- Joelle**

 **Magic- Marina**

 **To get the names of your housefolk (male), choose your favorite out of these: Plant, Ivy, Green, Juniper, Moss and Honey.**

 **Plant- Kirk (Hey, we have a store that goes by that name. Kirk's homeware cayman)**

 **Ivy- Dallas**

 **Green- Roscoe**

 **Juniper- Titus**

 **Moss- August**

 **Honey- Jack**

 **So, I am** **a kittypet named Prima. I am a gray she-cat with a blue patch on my left side and bright, piercing blue eyes. I have three kid housefolk and their mom. The two girls are Marina and Joelle. Their brother is Titus and the Mom is Ezprenza.**

 **Story for no reportings:**

 **Echostar met a kittypet named Prima. They almost fought each other to the death, but Echostar realized that Prima had evil potential, so they teamed up and terrorized neighboring clans, Wackyclan, Weairclan (They're so weird, they can't even spell their clan name right) and So very, very odd clan.**

 **(If you recognize those names, my sister wrote that story. Don't tell her, she's mad about copyright. Such a Hypocrite) :D**


	13. Kittypet Family

**Kittypet Family:**

 **To find who is in your family, use your favorite drink out of these: Perrier (Sparkling water), Orange juice, Water, Milk, Chocy milk (Known as chocolate milk) or Smoothie. (If you like soda, sorry I didn't put it on here, I don't drink soda)**

 **Perrier- Your mom is Pepper. Your dad is unknown**

 **Orange juice- You never knew your parents. You have an adopted father named Jack.**

 **Water- Your mom is named Silk, your dad is Duke and your littermates are Socky (Who was moved to another house a month ago) with Aqua (Your sister)**

 **Milk- Your mom is Poppy and your dad is Boyce. He was moved to another house, about three away from yours**

 **Chocy milk- Your mother, Asha, rejected you and you were adopted by some house folk.**

 **Smoothie- You are adopted by some house folk after your mom, Aveta, was killed by a dog trying to protect you. The housefolk had another cat named Athan.**

 **To get pelt colors, use your favorite vegetable (What? I'm running out of ideas!).**

 **Carrot-** **White with scattered black specks**

 **Broccoli- Blue with white stocking on right hind leg**

 **Cabbage- White with brown leopard stripes (Not to be mixed with cheetah or jaguar stripes. There's a difference)**

 **Cucumber- Silver-blue with white-gray stripes**

 **Lettuce- Grey with blue stripes**

 **Pepper- Orange with faint brown stripes**

 **So, I am** **a kittypet named Prima. I am a gray she-cat with a blue patch on my left side and bright, piercing blue eyes. I have three kid housefolk and their mom. The two girls are Marina and Joelle. Their brother is Titus and the Mom is Ezprenza. My mother is Pepper and she is white with scattered black specks (Cool! her name is Pepper and her pelt fits the name just right!) My father is unknown. (Bummer, I bet Prima killed him)**

 **Okay, for a story.**

 **Once upon a time there was an author of a warrior cat name generator (Betcha thought this would be about Prima and Echostar). She didn't have any ideas for the types of choices, so she decided to put a story (That was true) in one of her generators explaining to her fans about it. Then, she decided to give her disappointed fans a story about Echostar and Prima:**

 **Echostar and Prima were the leaders of all the clans in the forest. Then they decided to conquer the world! Two-legs ran everywhere. Pepper, Prima's mother, was so proud, that she baked cookies with sprinkles for them. Then they partied all night long and drank orange juice and stuff. But the author still didn't have ideas and needed some (Hint, hint readers).**

 **The End!**

 **(You do know what HINT HINT means right?)**

 **People of the world who are reading this epic thing right now! I have callan upon the great authors of "You Choose" (who don't exist) and they advised me to let you decide what Prima and Echostar do next! Do they go for the Awesome Cat Championship's trophy? Or travel to an alien planet. You are now allowed to choose what they do! You may now thank me and give me stuff (Cookies will do just fine :D)**


	14. Kittypet Yard

**Hey guys!**

 **I know some of you have been complaining about all the math involved. I am a very math-y person and I apologize for not considering that some of you are more languages based. I am also very bad at apologies so you'll have to excuse me for sounding like a teacher. ONTO THE GENERATOR!**

 **~Peace (and please don't kill me)**

 **Your kittypet yard:**

 **Your yard geography:**

 **Which is better: Cats, dogs, foxes, ocelots?**

 **If you chose:**

 **Cats- Your yard has small hills**

 **Dogs- Your yard is completely flat**

 **Foxes- Half your yard is flat while the other half has small bumps**

 **Ocelots- There is a small hill in the middle. Everywhere else is flat**

 **Decor in your yard:**

 **Take the third letter of your favorite rodent (bunnies, mice, hamsters, etc.)**

 **A- Your twolegs have a small garden with tulips and morning glories in the top right corner**

 **B- In each corner there is a apple tree. In the middle there is a small pond with Koi fish**

 **C- The yard has flowers of every kind and tall grass**

 **D- There is a large tree in the middle with glass ornaments and bird feeders hanging from it**

 **E- There is a large rock in the center of your yard. It is mossy and purple flowers grow on it. In the back of your yard, there are blackberry bushes (This is actually based off the backyard I used to have when I lived in Canada. Then we, sadly, moved away *cries an ocean of tears*)**

 **F- There are two large sturdy trees. In the middle of them, there is a hammock.**

 **G- The grass is really green and daisy grow in small clumps**

 **H- You have a small tree in a corner and there is a large clump of clovers  
**

 **I- Roses grow along the backside and small decorative flower pots line the sides.**

 **J- The yard is divided in half by a small, manmade river. It is filled with Koi fish.**

 **K- The yard is plain, but catmint grows is small clumps.**

 **L- There is a tree growing on the right side. A nightingale has made her nest there and she has three chicks**

 **M- Bamboo grows along three sides. An almond tree is in the middle.**

 **N- Flowering bushes decorate the back, left and right sides. There is a small stone path leading to a Koi fish pond**

 **O- The backyard is large. There is a pine tree in the middle of it. Every holiday, your twolegs decorate it depending on the holiday.**

 **P- Your backyard has a screen covering. Ivy hangs from it and small trees and bushes grow, giving it a jungle-y look**

 **Q- There is a tall bush in the middle. A bird has made her nest in the top.**

 **R- Your yard has very tall grass and a few flowers. When ever you run in it, small butterflies fly up.**

 **S- There is a small garden in the middle and in the middle of that, there is a large tree.**

 **T- There is a small gazebo and a polished path leading to it. Flower gardens surround the path and gazebo.**

 **U- Pick your three favorite backyards out of these. Choose one feature of each and combine them.**

 **V- A small tree is in the middle. Orchid flowers cover it**

 **W- Your backyard has a pool in the middle of it. The rest is covered in sand. A small path leads away from the pool. Beach chairs are scattered around the pool**

 **X- Choose your least favorite three backyards out of these. Combine them.**

 **Y- Choose a random four. Take four features from them (not four each) and combine them**

 **Z- You backyard is stony, but has a small garden.**

 **Fencing:**

 **Choose your favorite Pokemon (if you don't know what Pokemon these are, look them up or choose randomly) out of these: Snivy, Meowth, Purrloin, Gothorita, Mew, Wynaut, Zorua or Jirachi**

 **Snivy- Chain link**

 **Meowth- White wood arranged in a wave pattern**

 **Purrloin- Wooden poles**

 **Gothorita- Choose witch one**

 **Mew- Farm fencing**

 **Wynaut- Spooky/scary fencing**

 **Zorua- Solid brick wall**

 **Jirachi- Black metal poles with a circle pattern between them.**

 **I am** **a kittypet named Prima. I am a gray she-cat with a blue patch on my left side and bright, piercing blue eyes. I have three kid housefolk and their mom. The two girls are Marina and Joelle. Their brother is Titus and the Mom is Ezprenza. My mother is Pepper and she is white with scattered black specks, my father is unknown. him). My yard is flat with a small hill in the middle. It has apple trees in the corner and a clump of clovers. When I run through the garden, small butterflies fly away. The fence is white wood that is arranged in a wave pattern.**

 **Storytime with Claradreamer! (Since my fans (except one) did not choose what should happen with my story, I had to choose. Cookies for Twilight's Hunter who actually chose. (::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)** **(::)!**

 **Prima was bored. Her yard was cool, but she wanted to have a better one. She snuck out with her mother Pepper and went to see Echostar. Echostar was busy torturing a tom who had tried to flirt with her.**

 **"I want a better yard and I'm bored" Prima complained to Echostar. Echostar gave the tom one last poke with her stick and turned around.**

 **"Well, don't ask me! Go conquer a alien planet or something" She turned around and started poking the tom again. Prima turned around.**

 **"Hey Mom?" She asked.**

 **"Yes dearie?"**

 **"How 'bout we go conquer a planet or something?"**

 **Pepper's eyes grew large with excitement. "Yes! That would be awesome! I could bake hypnotizing cookies with sprinkles and then they would have to listen to us!"**

 **Echostar turned around. "I totally didn't mean to eavesdrop, (Haha, yah right) but that sounds like a great idea! So what do we need to make the batter?"**

 **"Well, we need to find a few special ingredients..." Pepper laughed evilly. Now we know where Prima got her evilness from.**

 **So, my readers, what should the special ingredients be? They could be weird like Wi-Fi with no lag or completely normal like sugar. Please actually answer this time. Or else...**


End file.
